Missing Mika/Plot Details
Category:Plot Ma=Mark, U=You, J=Jerry, Mi=Mika Initiating Quest (Mark) Ma: name, I wasn't expecting to see you until you had completed the tasks at hand. Do you require more information? U: Yes, I do. Ma: Okay, what can I tell you about? >>I love history! How can I find Jerry? :Ma: I think Otami Ruins may sour your opinion of history. History tells quite another story when it has come to life and is after your head. If you are strong enough, you can find Jerry near the edge of the forest bordering the ruins. I will mark his location in your PDA. Taking Quest (Jerry) J: Are you the name Mark messaged me about? U: There's more than one of us? J: No, I suppose not. Honestly it doesn't matter. Anyone capable will do. U: Will do what? J: If you spoke to Mark, you know that I'm in charge of rescues. Unfortunately, due to my position as a guard there are a couple of people in areas I can't safely approach. It is likely that you would have more success than I. >> Why should I have more success than you? :J: Because you do not wear the armor of a Barton Regular. You would be seen as a neutral party and permitted access to areas where I am denied it. :>> Strange, I would have thought the opposite would be true. ::J: Let's just say that we're far from Barton Town and there are certain... powers that do not appreciate the intrusion of the Barton Regulars. ::U: I see, I'm not one of you so they wouldn't be suspicious of me. Who needs rescuing, then? ::J: The daughter of an important citizen has gone missing. Apparently the girl likes to go on hikes and just wander aimlessly for hours. Looks like this time she wandered to far and couldn't find her way back. ::U: That doesn't tell me where to find her... ::J: I was coming to that. Anyway, I've been able to track her to the nearby cliffs but 'the spirits' won't allow me on 'such holy ground.' At least that's what that wild girl said. I'd like to see them stop me if I could find an accessible route... ::U: Wild girl? ::J: Blaze, I think her name was. Crazy thing has been here so long the forest is practically her home. If anyone knows a way up to the cliffs, it's her. ::U: And you think I can get her to tell me where it is? Why? ::J: Because she knew your name and that you would be coming. ::U: What?! That's not crazy, that's impossible! ::J: Heh, yeah. I thought it was crazy but then Mark messaged me and you showed up here. I'm not sure what to make of it, but there's still a job to do. Are you in? ::>> Yes. How should I proceed? (clicked) :::J: It's up to you. If you want to hunt for a way up the cliff, do that. Or you could see if Blaze will just tell you. Just make sure you find that girl! :::U: Okay. Hey, you never told me her name! What is it? :::J: Oops, my bad. Her name is Mika. The cliffs are to the west and Blaze is to the north. ::>> Sorry, but this is all too creepy for me. I'm out. ::: - NEED TEXT :>> I guess that makes sense. Who needed rescuing and how do I find them? :: - NEED TEXT >> Really? Why can't you get them? : - NEED TEXT Before Completion (Before Finding Otami Cliffs J: Any luck finding your way up to the cliffs? U: Not yet. J: Well, hurry up. That poor girl must be terrified. Before Completion (After Finding Otami Cliffs) J: Have you brought the girl? J: Uhm, I do not see Mika. Completion U: Mika! What are you doing out here! Mi: Enjoying the view! The ruins are soooooo pretty. >> They really are. How'd you find this spot? :Mi: Oh, it was easy. I climbed! :U: Climbed?! Up the cliff? But it has to be over a hundred feet, straight up, and you're wearing a dress! How is that possible? :Mi: I dunno, I just did it. I've always been good at climbing. :U: Apparently. Look, Mika, it's time to go home. Your family misses you and they're afraid because you've been gone so long. :Mi: But I don't wanna! It's so much more fun out here than in stinky old Barton Town. :>> That may be, but you still have to come home. ::U: Apparently. Look, Mika, it's time to go home. Your family misses you and they're afraid because you've been gone so long. ::Mi: But I don't wanna! It's so much more fun out here than in stinky old Barton Town. ::U: That may be, but you still have to come home. ::Mi: Nuh uh! You can't make me!!! ::U: I woudln't want to, but... ::>>...you've been gone so long that people are starting to think you've been hurt, or worse. Let's just head down so they can see you're okay. :::Mi: Can't you see I'm fine? Just tell them I'm safe and will be home soon! :::U: I'm sorry, but I was told you bring you back... :::>>...and I intend to do so. Let's go, Mika. ::::back to "Nuh uh! You an't make me!!!" :::>>...and I intend to get you home in time for dinner! ::::Mi: Come to think of it, I am hungry. I'll go with you, but only long enough for some food! ::::U: If you say so. Why don't you follow me, I don't think I can manage the cliff. ::::Mi: Okay, let's go. ::>>...you must be starving after being gone so long. Sure you don't want to get something to eat? :::Mi: Come to think of it, I am hungry. I'll go with you, but only long enough for some food! :::U: If you say so. Why don't you follow me, I don't think I can manage the cliff. :::Mi: Okay, let's go. :>> Mika, I know it seems like an adventure to you, but you're terrifying your family. ::Mi: Can't you see I'm fine? Just tell them I'm safe and will be home soon! ::U: I'm sorry, but I was told you bring you back... :::>>...and I intend to do so. Let's go, Mika. ::::back to "Nuh uh! You can't make me!!!" :::>>...and I intend to get you home in time for dinner! ::::Mi: Come to think of it, I am hungry. I'll go with you, but only long enough for some food! ::::U: If you say so. Why don't you follow me, I don't think I can manage the cliff. ::::Mi: Okay, let's go. :>> Are you sure? You must be getting hungry ::Mi: Come to think of it, I am hungry. I'll go with you, but only long enough for some food! ::U: If you say so. Why don't you follow me, I don't think I can manage the cliff. ::Mi: Okay, let's go. >> Mika, it isn't safe here. Come away from the cliff. :Mi: Not safe for you, maybe. Don't worry about me, though, I'm a great climber. :U: Even so, that's over a hundred feet of sheer cliff-wall. :Mi: Is it? I didn't think about it... just put one hand over the other until I was at the top. :U: Didn't think? What if you fell?! >> It's time to go home, Mika. Your family is very worried. :Mi: But I don't wanna! It's so much more fun out here than in stinky old Barton Town. :>> That may be, but you still have to come home. ::Mi: Nuh uh! You can't make me!!! ::>>...you've been gone so long that people are starting to think you've been hurt, or worse. Let's just head down so they can see you're okay. :::Mi: Can't you see I'm fine? Just tell them I'm safe and will be home soon! :::U: I'm sorry, but I was told you bring you back... :::>>...and I intend to do so. Let's go, Mika. ::::back to "Nuh uh! You can't make me!!!" :::>>...and I intend to get you home in time for dinner! ::::Mi: Come to think of it, I am hungry. I'll go with you, but only long enough for some food! ::::U: If you say so. Why don't you follow me, I don't think I can manage the cliff. ::::Mi: Okay, let's go. ::>>...you must be starving after being gone so long. Sure you don't want to get something to eat? :::Mi: Come to think of it, I am hungry. I'll go with you, but only long enough for some food! :::U: If you say so. Why don't you follow me, I don't think I can manage the cliff. :::Mi: Okay, let's go. :>> Mika, I know it seems like an adventure to you, but you're terrifying your family. ::Mi: Can't you see I'm fine? Just tell them I'm safe and will be home soon! ::U: I'm sorry, but I was told you bring you back... ::>>...and I intend to do so. Let's go, Mika. :::back to "Nuh uh! You can't make me!!!" ::>>...and I intend to get you home in time for dinner! :::Mi: Come to think of it, I am hungry. I'll go with you, but only long enough for some food! :::U: If you say so. Why don't you follow me, I don't think I can manage the cliff. :::Mi: Okay, let's go. :>> Are you sure? You must be getting hungry. ::Mi: Come to think of it, I am hungry. I'll go with you, but only long enough for some food! ::U: If you say so. Why don't you follow me, I don't think I can manage the cliff. ::Mi: Okay, let's go. After Completion J: Have you brought the girl? U: I found Mika. She's safe now. J: name, you did well. I have another task in mind for you, one requiring the subtlety you seem to possess. :AT [[Returning Regular/Plot Details|Returning Regular]] J: Mika, I trust that you can find your own way back to Barton Town? Mi: Probably even faster than you could! Hehehe.